


A Uniq Drama

by Batteryafter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Chronic Illness, F/M, how many typos can I make in one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter





	A Uniq Drama

You step out from the back seat of the SVU. Seungyoun scoots into the empty seat you left and waits for you to turn back to him. He smiles and puckers his lips for a kiss. You lean down and kiss him, not expecting him to grab your waist and pull you back into his lap. The rest of the group lets out groans and aww’s, making the two of you laugh loudly while still trying to successfully kiss.

“Yah, are you two done? We need to get to the hotel before midnight.” Sungjoo exhales. 

“Ahh, keep your pants on.” Seungyoun yells out. He looks up at you. “Are you coming tomorrow?” 

“Of course. Right after my classes.” You hop up from his lap and pull your backpack over your shoulder. “Go get some rest guys. Drive safe! Love you guys.” 

Yibo reaches over from the third row and closes the car door, waving at you. They all lean over to the window and wave, yelling muffled goodbye’s through the glass. Seungyoun presses his face against the window and starts to kiss at you. Their driver starts to pull away and you back up to the sidewalk. Seungyoun rolls the window down and screams random lovey dovey words. You feel your face getting hot and you laugh the awkward moment away as you walk up your dorm’s stairs. 

The RA greets you as you walk into your hallway and over to your room. Your roommate is still out so you make yourself comfortable by stealing one of her sodas and turning her TV on. You fall asleep after a few minutes but are woken up by your phone buzzing furiously on your stomach. The caller ID reads “Sungjoo-ssi” so you answer it immediately. 

“Hello?” You sit up quickly. 

“There’s been an accident. I’m on my way to pick you up.” Sungjoo’s voice is shaking and you can hear him holding back tears.

“Is anyone hurt? Please tell me everyone’s okay!” Tears form in your eyes and you jump off your bed. You grab your purse and run out to the lobby. 

When you get out there, you are greeted by Sungjoo standing in front of the main doors. He has a large scratch on his forehead and dust on his jacket. You look down to see a dark, wet spot on his shirt. He is out of breath and visibly shaking. 

“Seungyoun is in bad shape. He took most of the impact.” Tears start to roll down his face. “Yibo got hit hard too. Wenhan’s arm got busted trying to cover him.” 

You feel your knees start to give out but before you hit the ground, Sungjoo grabs you and pulls you into his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around your shoulders. Your hands grab at his shirt as he slowly lowers you onto the floor. Everyone in the lobby stares at you confused. The two of you were speaking in Korean so no one understood. Sungjoo pushes you harder into his chest and you hear his breathing become uneven. He starts to rock you side to side to calm you down but you just continue your muffled weeping. Sungjoo’s phone begins to ring and the two of you jump back at the sudden sound. He answers and it’s Wenhan calling from the hospital. You ask him to put him on speaker. 

“Yibo is stable and moving around. Not awake yet but hopefully by tomorrow.” Wenhan’s voice cracks.

“What about Seungyoun?” Sungjoo asks slowly, in a low tone. 

Wenhan sighs and you feel your heart sink. “He is still in surgery. He can get through this just please get here quickly and safely.” He hangs up. 

Sungjoo starts to stand up, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you up with him. He looks at you and wipes your tears away. You look down at the dark stain on his shirt again, making him quickly close his jacket over it. The two of you walk out of the dorm. Their manager’s car is parked crookedly in a spot. He must have let Sungjoo borrow it to come and get you. You walk to the passenger’s side door and quickly get in the car. Sungjoo hops into the driver’s seat and stares at the steering wheel for a second. He lets out a shaky sigh and begins to put the keys in the ignition, failing the first fews times. 

Once he gets them in, he slams his hands down on the wheel with anger. You jump and he looks over, apologizing. He starts the car and rips out of the parking lot, towards the hospital. The drive is mostly quiet, aside from the occasional “he’s going to be alright.” and heavy sighs. Sungjoo makes a turn into a long line of traffic, making him anxious. You don’t notice the flashing lights up ahead as you are too busy trying not to puke.

“Oh. Uh. In a few minutes close your eyes” He demands. 

“What? Why?” You look at him concerned. 

“Please. We’re stuck in the accident’s traffic. I don’t want you to see the car. I’ll tell you when to close them.” 

You nod in agreement and continue to look down at your hands. You play with the ring Seungyoun gave you. Sungjoo looks over and notices your anxious behavior. He reaches over and places his hand over both of yours. A tear comes down and lands on his thumb. You quickly apologize and wipe the tears from your eyes. 

After sitting through traffic for another ten minutes, Sungjoo finally tells you to close your eyes. You do so but find it hard to keep them shut. He notices and brings his hand over your eyes instead. His manager is outside talking to a police officer. He looks over and notices Sungjoo, flagging for him to pull over. 

“My manager wants me to stop for a minute. Do not look back.” He says, pulling over in front of the totaled car. 

He quickly gets out and runs over to the manager. Who is just as frantic as Sungjoo. You can’t help yourself and look back at the two of them. The car is behind them, the right ride completely crushed in. You look closely and see what looks like a bloody crack on the window of that side. Sungjoo looks over at you, making you gasp and drop down. His manager hands him a backpack and he runs over to the car, opening the car door. 

“What did I say?” Sungjoo sounds panicked. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself. Did he hit the window?” You begin to hyperventilate.

“Here. Hold this. It’s Seungyoun’s backpack.”

He hands you the bag and you stare at it for a minute as he drives off. The bag is torn up from overuse. You turn in over to see “Luizy” written in permanent marker, making you smile a little. The two of you arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. Sungjoo practically flies out of the car and over to your side. You throw the bag over your shoulders and hop out, with Sungjoo grabbing your hand for stability.

You walk into the waiting room and immediately greeted by Yixuan pacing with his hands on his hips. He looks up at you two and quickly runs over. 

“Seungyoun.” Is all you manage to say, and even then it is a soft squeak. 

“He got out of surgery about 10 minutes ago but they aren’t letting anyone see him. Wenhan is bandaged and sitting in Yibo’s room.” 

“Can we see him?” You and Sungjoo ask at the same time. 

Yixuan nods his head and turn to walk down the hall. Sungjoo tells you to follow as you both go down the hall. The three of you reach Yibo’s room. Wenhan is sitting on the windowsill, right arm in a sling. He looks up and looks straight at you, getting up and giving you a hug with his remaining arm. You greet him and tell him you're glad he is okay. Sungjoo pats Wenhan on the shoulder and walks around him towards Yibo. Yibo lets out a cough and you all turn to look at him, hoping for him to be waking up. Sungjoo leans over him and places his hand on his arm. 

“Did you call Seung’s family?” You ask, looking at everyone with concern. 

“There aren’t any flights to America because of the weather.” Yixuan says quietly. 

“Oh, I see. I think I need to step out and get some air.”

Sungjoo stops you, clearing his throat, “Before he, uh, lost consciousness, he wanted us to tell you how much he loves you.” 

“I really need some air.” You feel a lump form in your throat as you turn to walk out the door. 

You wake up in the waiting room, with the boys surrounding you. Sungjoo sighs in relief as you look around in confusion. Wenhan hands you a paper cup full of water as Yixuan fans you with a magazine. You ask them what happened and they tell you that you passed out once you reached the door. A nurse comes over and asks if you are alright. The boys look up and nod their heads before you can even respond. She smiles and walks back down the hall. 

After a few minutes, another nurse comes from Seungyoun’s wing. All four of you look up at him at the same time. He tries to smile as he hands a folder to the desk nurse. She looks at it quickly and sets it to the side. You feel your heart start to ache with curiosity. The nurse walks over to you making you all practically fly to a standing position. 

“We are allowing one person to stay the night with Seungyoun.” He states. 

“Let her go. She is really important to him.” Sungjoo coughs out, pushing you forward. “If he wakes up, he will want to see her face.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy.” You say quietly. You look at the nurse. “Please let me stay” 

“Alright! Follow me.” He turns around and throws his up for you to follow. 

“Thank you.” Everyone says at the same time. 

The nurse turn back around and smiles. “You’re welcome. He is lucky to have such a large support system. Are you all his family? Friends?”

“His band mates and girlfriend. We aren’t from here so we are all he really has right now.” 

“Oh I see. Well I wish for the best.” 

The boys bow and sit back down while you start to walk towards Seungyoun’s room. The nurse stops you and warns you that he is not exactly pretty. You tell him you understand and slowly walk in the door. Seungyoun is lying still in the hospital bed, tubes and wires coming from different parts of his body. There is a large gauze on his forehead, along with many cuts all over his face. You can’t help yourself from crying as you try to walk to the chair beside his bed. The backpack slips from from your shoulders and you remember you left your purse in the car. 

You take your phone out of your pocket and text Sungjoo asking for him to get the purse. He replies almost instantly telling you he would be right there. You look back at Seungyoun and try to hold your tears back this time. After a few minutes, Sungjoo knocks on the door, holding your purse in his hand. You walk over to him and burst into tears. He drops the purse on the floor and hugs you tightly. You bury your face in his chest, letting out a muffled scream while he continues to hold you. The other members run over at the noise along with a nurse. The nurse walks back to her station while the boys run to you. Wenhan starts to cry, hugging your right side with one arm. Yixuan takes a few hard breaths before going to your left and wrapping his arms around you and Sungjoo. The boys squeeze tightly around you making you feel more emotional. 

“He.He-” You try to speak but air comes out instead. 

“Shh, it’s okay. He will be okay.” Sungjoo says quietly, rocking everyone from side to side.

“If you can’t stay, we can take you to the hotel. Our stylist can stay with you.” Yixuan looks up and holds your head. 

You try to smile but shake your head and sniffle. “No, I want to be here for him. You guys should be with Yibo.” 

Sungjoo lets go and the others back away. His mouth twitches in what should have been a smile. They agree and Wenhan and Yixuan walk away towards Yibo’s room. Sungjoo stares at you for a second before you tell him it’s okay to leave you. He nods and walks away. You pick your purse up and walk back into the room. You sink into the chair and stare at Seungyoun. He lays somewhat peacefully. Your eyes follow the different tubes and wires before you start to feel your eyes close. You fall asleep, as you rest your head at Seungyoun’s side, hand resting on his. 

When you wake up, there is a blanket over your shoulders and flowers placed around the room. You look down at your hand, to see Seungyoun holding onto it. Your head immediately snaps up to look at his face. His eyes are half open and staring over at you. You reach your other hand over to his face and place it on his cheek, carefully. He closes his eyes again and you bring your hand back down to your side. You reach into your pocket for your phone to text Sungjoo to tell him Seungyoun is starting to wake up. A few minutes later, Sungjoo walks through the door. You look up at him and smile. He sits down at the end of the bed and looks over at Seungyoun. 

“He opened his eyes and held my hand.” You say. “Were you guys here all night?”

“I sent the boys to the hotel. I spent the night with Yibo.” Sungjoo’s eyes don’t leave Seungyoun.

“How is he doing?” 

“Awake and talking. He wants to see Seungyoun.”   
“Hopefully he can soon.” Your voice lowers and you look over at Seungoyun. 

Sungjoo places his hand carefully on Seungyoun’s leg. He looks down at his shirt to see that stain was dry and more obviously blood. When he looks up he sees you staring at it, heartbroken. You try to look away but your eyes keep coming back. Sungjoo stands up and zips his jacket, sitting on the arm of the chair. You stand up to give him a more comfortable seat, expecting him to refuse but he slides right into the seat. He laughs a little before patting his leg for you to sit on. You hesitate at first but sit anyway, telling yourself he is like a brother to you. 

Your head gets heavy and you fall backwards into Sungjoo’s chest, making him jump in concern. He places his hand on your head and looks down at you. Your eyes are half shut and staring down at the floor. Sungjoo picks your legs up and curls you into a ball on his lap, wrapping his arms around you. He looks at you and then at Seungyoun, concerned about both of you. Your hand reaches up to Sungjoo’s neck without realizing it. He tries to reposition you and he clears his throat awkwardly. 

You can hear Sungjoo’s heart start to beat faster as you look up at him with a tear falling down your face. He is already staring at you which makes your heart both ache and flutter. Your eyes close and your head swings backwards but you can feel fingers softly brushing against your neck. Sungjoo swallows hard before looking back at Seungyoun and then back at you. At this point you've lost almost all senses but touch. He picks your head up slightly and touches your lips with his thumb. He leans over and slowly kisses you, closing his eyes. Your body reacts and starts to kiss back slightly making Sungjoo kiss deeper without realizing it. Your hand falls to the side as you completely black out. Sungjoo pulls you back to his chest, holding the back of your head with his eyes still closed. He sighs and looks down at you, wiping sweat from your forehead. 

“Sungjoo,” He hears a void crack. He looks up to see Seungyoun looking at him, tears forming in his eyes “Why?” 

Sungjoo stares at Seungyoun for a few seconds before standing up and setting you down on the chair, still in the ball. Your head drops forward as you start to gasp for air. Sungjoo turns and quickly walks out of the room, holding his hair and cursing at himself. Seungyoun looks over at you and starts to cry. The tears sting as they drop down into his wounds. 

Sungjoo comes back with a nurse, who starts to check Seungyoun’s vitals. Seungyoun just stares at Sungjoo brokenhearted. He looks back over at you, still lying unconscious. 

“She needs help. I don't know what's wrong.” Seungyoun tells the nurse. 

“It could be stress, I can check her vitals and give her IV if she needs it.” The nurse reassures him. 

Sungjoo walks over and places his hand on Seungyoun’s arm. He leans down to him and starts to tear up. They stare at each other while the nurse starts to check on you. She calls down for an IV and walks out of the room. Seungyoun sighs and looks as if he had been humiliated. 

“What did you do?” Seungyoun gets a serious and low tone. 

“I just lost myself in the moment. My brain isn't right and I wish I hadn't done it.” Sungjoo beats his thigh in anger. 

“Are you saying my girlfriend isn't good enough for you?” 

“Shut up.” 

Seungyoun tries to laugh but is greeted with pain instead. Sungjoo panics slightly and looks and round the room to find something to help, failing. The nurse comes back with the IV and a syringe. She places the syringe on the edge of the bed and leans down on front of you. She takes your arm and almost immediately puts the IV in. The boys look over at her in shock at her skills. She stands up, placing the bag on the windowsill for elevation. 

“Someone might want to hold that as it gets lower.” She grabs the syringe and a vile. “Now, this is pain medicine. It will make you very drowsy. I can give it to you now or after dinner.” 

“Now. I'm in a lot of pain.” Seungyoun swallows hard while looking at Sungjoo. 

“Alrighty. I also advise you take home after the IV. There is too much stress here for her to handle.” 

Sungjoo nods and steps to the side for her to get by. She injects the medicine in Seungyoun’s IV so it goes through his system faster. Within the minute his body starts to feel heavier and numb. He closes his eyes, saying a mumbled goodnight to Sungjoo. Sungjoo walks over to you and grabs the IV bag, holding it over your head. His hands start to shake and he has to set it back down on the window. He leans down to you and sees your eyes open and bloodshot, looking around. You turn to him and try to smile. 

Once your IV is finished Sungjoo gets a nurse to take it out. He tells you that they told him to take you home. You start to freak out and insist on staying. He gets in your face and yells at you, making you stop instantly. 

“Please, come back to the hotel with us. I'll buy you a room.” He lowers his voice. 

You look down at his chest and place your hand on it. His pulse is rapid. He lifts your chin up so that your eyes meet his. Your heart stops as his hand wraps around your waist. You pull away and he lets go. He puts his head down and starts to walk out of the room. Your hand grabs his wrist and stops him. He turns around to see your lip quiver as your eyes fill with tears. His arm twists around, grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the room. 

He pulls you under his arm and walks you out of the hospital, over to his manager’s car. You get in, still confused about what's going on. As soon as Sungjoo gets in and starts the car, he drives off, putting his seatbelt on while driving down the road. The ride is quiet and there is awkward air. Sungjoo is speeding to the hotel which is making you extremely nervous. He looks forward the whole time, barely paying attention to you. You pull into the hotel and Sungjoo starts to walk to the front counter but you stop him. 

“I’ll just stay in Seung’s bed. What room?” You snap at him. 

“Are you sure? 436.” He asks, as you begin to walk over to the elevators. 

He sighs and follows you. Your legs start to shake as you think about sleeping in a bed meant for Seungyoun. You feel a rush go to your head and your legs give out completely. Sungjoo quickly jumps over to you, grabbing your head before it hits the wall behind you. Your eyes readjust as you place your hand on his shoulder to give you leverage to stand. He helps you up just as the doors open. 

“Are you okay? This isn’t just stress.” Sungjoo stands in front of you. 

You walk around him silently and down the hall, searching for the right room. When you find it, Sungjoo puts the keycard in and opens the door. You quickly walk inside and flop on the nearest bed. Sungjoo awkwardly walks to the other bed, looking at his feet. Your eyes follow him curiously but close as you slowly drift to sleep. 

You wake up in the middle of the night, Sungjoo curled up on the other bed fast asleep. The tv is still on so you get up to turn it off but feel a rush of nausea and run to the bathroom not bothering to close the door. The noises of you puking are loud enough to wake Sungjoo, who quickly runs to the doorway. He goes to you, bending down and putting his hand on your back. When you look up at him, he sees your lips have turned blue and you’re extremely pale. He runs out, grabbing the car keys and the room key. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” He says,standing you up. 

You try to speak but you stumble backwards instead. Sungjoo carefully walks you out to the hall to put shoes on. When you fail to put your shoes on, he makes you walk out of the room barefoot. He frantically knocks on the other boys’ door. Yixuan opens the door, looking groggy. He looks up at you and widens his eyes. 

“Is she okay?” Yixuan panics a little. 

“I don’t know. I’m taking her to the hospital.” Sungjoo says, keeping you up. 

“Do you want us to come with you?” 

“That’s up to you, I’m just letting you know.” 

“I’ll wake Wenhan. Give me one minute.” 

He turns and walks to Wenhan, shaking him awake. Wenhan looks up and Yixuan explains why he interrupted his sleep. In an instant, Wenhan jumps out of bed and runs to the door to put his shoes on. The two walk out to the hall, meeting with you and Sungjoo. You all walk to the elevator and go down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the first floor, you black out. The boys all catch you and Sungjoo picks you up in his arms, walking out quickly. 

You wake up in a hospital bed, the curtain to the other bed is closed but you can hear a monitor beeping behind it. There are shadows of people standing at the bed, laughing and talking to each other. You think you recognize the voices and your heart nearly stops when someone pulls the curtain back and peaks over. Sungjoo stares at you for a second before pulling the curtain back completely. The boys are all staring at you, Yibo is in a wheelchair, with his leg in a last. You look over at the bed to see Seungyoun looking concerned. He looks over at Sungjoo and then back at you. You stare at him with the same confused look. 

“What happened?” Seungyoun asks. “Are you okay?” 

“She, uh, I don’t know.” Sungjoo sniffles out. “We asked the hospital to put her in this room to keep more privacy.” 

“Seung? You’re awake.” You say, smiling at him. 

Seungyoun tries to smile back but frowns with concern immediately. A man in scrubs walks in and walks to your bed, grabbing your chart and writing their name on it. He walks over and checks your monitor, putting the stats down on the chart. Everyone watches him quietly as he does all this. 

“How are you feeling today? Any pain, nausea, or dizziness?” The man asks you. 

“I’m okay, I just don’t know why I’m here. I know I’ve been sick a lot lately but is there a reason?” You look at the chart that he is clutching to his chest. 

He goes quiet for a second, making you nervous, “There was an abnormality found in your stomach, we are running tests to make sure it is not cancer.”


End file.
